The Ocarina of Time
by Black Wyrm
Summary: The original OoT, made into an actual story. Hopefully this explains a lot about the story my version. I did change a few things thankfully. To start Link TALKS. Please read and review, it would be most helpful.
1. Chapter 1

The Ocarina of Time Chapter 1

A dream; no, a nightmare. Death and destruction enveloped Link's mind as his eyes blurred back and forth beneath closed lids. The dark and cold home built from a single massive tree protected the young kokiri's physical form from the wilderness outside as he slept. But even with such guardianship Link's mind was assaulted by his own memories.

(Prelude)

A woman banging viciously on a huge drawbridge during an ominous thunderstorm; her hand ripped with splinters, her knuckles lacerated so that her blood flowed freely. Finally a guard in drenched and slightly rusted armor let down the drawbridge and rushed forward. Link couldn't understand the conversation; his knowledge not going farther than the fact that he was passed from who was, in memory, his mother, to the guard. He didn't remember much after that; though he did recall being cared for in a huge caste with stain glass, fine silks, and sparkling white wines.

Until the queen fell sick; the castle fell rapidly into chaos as doctors, priests of all religions, and servants scrambled throughout the estate barking orders. Then he came, the messenger of the goddess of strength, the gerudo Ganondorf. He came riding upon a proud, black warhorse, his aura of evil seamed as smoke from fire, yet the king led him into the caste. Desperate though the king was, such crime would not be allowed by the seven sages.

They cast down a shield, protecting the queen with all their might. But it was their own power they overestimated. Ganondorf shattered their barrier with ease and proceeded to curse the queen. Such a felony went unnoticed by the king whose only worry was to see his queen again on her feet as the proud woman she once was. He would, for Ganondorf had inflicted the highest curse; the queen would continue to live, but every night she would be stuck by an overwhelming pain. One thousand spears of pain would cascade into her heart from every angle without damaging the flesh from sundown to sunup.

On the third day the queen committed suicide. Blamed for treason and murder, Link received the blame for the curse placed on the queen. But he would not remember it, only the chaos, the aura of evil, and the screams of innocents remained to strip his soul of fear remained.

(End of Prelude)

Link's eyelid's snapped open. It was still dark outside, but the sun's first light shown though the window. He stretched and sat up on his bed, pulling the light blanket off of him as he stood and walked over to his dresser, stopping only once to briefly look at himself. He had ice blue eyes, dark blond hair, lightly tanned skin, and was dressed in the most common garb amongst the kokiri; a green colored tee-shirt and matching shorts that hung to about mid-shin. Link tugged on leather bracers and boots made of flexible, heavy black leather. A rarity mixed with common, he liked the combination.

Link proceeded to do housework then, sweeping the floor, putting things away, but when he remove the curtain that served as a door and it dropped to the ground, Link suddenly leapt backward and rotated his body into a back-flip, and landed in a crouch, his bracer's extended to ward off an assault. Sure enough it came, his assailant couldn't be identified because of the dim light, but that didn't stop the small figure from landing a powerful punch onto Link's forearms. Link grabbed the assailant's overextended forearm and spun into their chest, slamming his elbow into their stomach. The assailant coughed and fell over clutching their gut as they curled into a ball. Link kicked the assailant in the back, "who are you?" asked Link in a tone that stated he could be a lot more dangerous quite fast.

"It's me, Link, Mido" Mido managed to grunted and stood. Mido was the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri race; he stood the tallest of the kokiris at four foot six. Mido is not only the biggest kokiri, but the most selfish and rude bastard to call himself a kokiri. After Link was exiled to the forest, Mido was the only one of the forest to abject Link being allowed to live in the haven known as Kokiri villiage. Thankfully, Mido lacks a muscular build, and therefore takes damage easily; so it is well known that if you hit him a few times, he'll go away. In short, Mido's a classic bully.

"Why Mido, how nice of you to drop in and greet me today; I must say the assassin bit was a little much, but all in all, well done!" applauded Link, sarcasm dripping from the statement. "So," growled Link his anger rising rapidly, "why did you attack me?"

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you. So hurry and get going! By the way, you need a sword and shield, the Great Deku Tree could hurt you." said Mido, clearly grinning from ear to ear behind his serious façade. Link noticed Mido dodged the question and was probably making up some stupid condition so Link would be late. After all, there where no swords in the Kokiri Village, they had slingshots at best. Mido stood and started to leave, but Link stopped him suddenly; "Hey Mido." Mido whirled on Link, his cruel demeanor back in full force. "What do you want shrimp?" Mido got his answer, Link slugged Mido in the stomach, who gasped and collapsed on the floor in a heap; Link grabbed Mido's shirt collar and tugged him out the door. "Don't piss me off!" boomed Link as he through Mido off his patio, who crashed into the ground fifteen feet down. Link slid softly down the ladder and hoisted Mido onto his shoulders, "Lets get you to Saria, and I have a few things to ask her now. Number one is if she'd take care of you, two is do you deserve to visit a doctor after the bullshit you just pulled."

As Link walked through Kokiri Village, he wandered why Mido had attacked him now. Was it jealousy that he and not Mido had been summoned to the Great Deku Tree; or perhaps just simple revenge for striking Mido back, and questioning his authority? Whatever it was, Link had snapped for the first time in a long time, and nearly killed Mido. He shouldn't have thrown Mido off his porch. And he was so going to get in trouble with Saria.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ocarina of Time Chapter 2

Saria rushed through the forest, her legs pumping furiously. She had heard the news; Link hurt Mido, again. But this time he hadn't just stopped at beating the crud out of the self-proclaimed king of the kokiri; from what her informant, a cheery deku shrub, had told her Link threw Mido of his patio. That thing was fifteen feet off the ground!

Her pace halted for a moment and she had to double-step to keep her balance; was she angry at Link for hurting Mido, disappointed even? What of Mido? Was she worried for a boy she rarely cared for, and had even cheered Link on when he gave Mido his first beat down. Saria picked up her pace again; worry, she had decided, she was worried for Mido, and Link.

---

Link lugged Mido into Saria's house fireman style and dumped the poor bastard onto her bed. Hopefully, she would get back soon; Mido needed help, even if he didn't deserve it. The Great Deku Tree had summoned him. That was no laughing matter; Link doubted Mido was lying about that part. And although it may be a prank, the sword and shield didn't sound like such bad ideas. Link left then, he had other things to do.

---

Saria rushed into her home and gasped, Mido lay on her bed in a heap. He moaned in pain once and half opened an eye to see who had come into his room. Saria immediately ran over and yanked off Milo's shirt and rolled him over onto his stomach. Saria was immediately horrified with what she saw, and nausea started to well up in her. She was used to people coming to her for anything between the occasional scrapped knee, to a broken leg, all of which she was quite good at mending, and usually had them up and moving again in less than four weeks.

But Mido, of all people, would truly be her ultimate test of skill. His lower back was broken twice and had oozed blood but was now scabbing, four ribs were cracked, and the tendons in his left hand had been over extended and were now contracting so his fingers were being pulled back. Worst of all though was the fact that dirt had gotten into the cuts and had turned them to a decayed black rather than the soft pink which suggested a clean wound. This was going to take quite a lot of work; and thus, Saria immediately began working.

---

Link now stood in the know-it-all brother's house. They were considered quite bright and where famous among the kokiri for good advice. They now stared at Link, almost a glare, the kind of stare that fearful people cringe at, but alas is was Link whom they stared at, and he only stared back. "Alright," one finally said "we'll give you a sword." He pulled a small sword from a chest he was sitting on and tossed it to Link who caught it by the scabbard, nodded a thanks, and left. "Do you think he'll ever come back?" spoke one of the brothers after Link had stepped through the threshold. The brother who had given Link the sword chuckled and said; "If that one returns, he'll return in time of war, with or against us. So I would hope to never see him again unless he's just passing by. Link is one of the few people who have real purpose in life. May the goddesses bless him, have they not already.

Link inspected the sword as he walked through Kokiri Village. The scabbard was a heavy blue metal, a weapon in its own right, yet it couldn't compare to the blade it held; the blade was highly polished steel that radiated a soft green light that was barely visible; the handle was made of a light wood, and contained a single ruby embedded into its surface.

The brother had given him a powerful gift indeed, Link contemplated as he clambered over the fence into the training grounds. Jackal looked up as Link walked over to him; "Hey Link, here to learn or teach?" Jackal was easily the toughest kokiri alive, and gained that title after lasting nine rounds against Link in a brawl. He was also a good friend of Link's who was always ready to teach a new skill and tried to learn anything about fighting possible.

"Learn, if you know anything about swordsmanship," said Link grinning mischievously. Jackal's eyes flared at the challenge. "Nobody here knows a damn thing about swords, Link; but that doesn't mean I can't find out." With that Jackal picked up a stick and leapt at Link, driving the makeshift sword over his head and down onto Link's head, snapping it in two. Link crumpled under the blow, and readied his sheathed blade for a second strike. "Lesson one," Jackal announced proudly, "the jump strike. From your current position, I'd say it hurts." Jackal chuckled at his invention and swung his stick stub at Link lazily, who leapt ahead of the oncoming stick. When Jackal's stick halted due to bad arm position; Link spun hard, swinging the blade out wide to gain momentum and heard a victorious thud as Link's scabbard landed hard into Jackal's side. "Lesson 2," said Link as Jackal dropped his stick, and fell to a knee. "The spin attack, effective and can strike all opponents in a short radius around me."

"I'd say you just wanted to show me up, Link, if I didn't know any better," hissed Jackal. Link sighed and rubbed his head where the 'jump strike' had hit him. "Hand your sword here," said Jackal suddenly fine. Link handed his sword to him handle first. "Yep, I thought so," said Jackal removing a leather belt from somewhere Link couldn't see. Jackal then clipped the scabbard onto his belt and tossed it back to Link now a bandoleer. The bandoleer was made of tough black leather set with small pouches down its length, had clasps for readjusting its size and for stabilization.

Why all the gifts suddenly? Was something bad going to happen, or was this just his lucky day? Link thought as he thanked Jackal and left for the kokiri store. Link didn't necessarily like the owner of the kokiri store; the short guy was the smallest kokiri and was simply called 'owner' due to an apparently ridiculous name nobody knew. The only thing the guy really knew how to do was make shields, and rip people off.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it, please review. Plus here's a q&a

Q: Does Link have his traditional green cap?

A: Currenty? No. Keep reading, one day he _might_ get it as a gift or something.

Q: Navi, appears in the game pretty early. Where is she?

A: I haven't decided yet.


End file.
